


15:A Hope We Don't Get Caught Kiss & 32:Getting Caught in the Act

by Shadhavar1126 (Chimera428)



Category: Kalex - Fandom, Supergirl (TV 2015), general mom - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Kalex, Kisses x Moments, Tumblr Prompt, general mom - Freeform, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-11 22:19:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7909750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chimera428/pseuds/Shadhavar1126
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anon Tumblr Prompt:<br/>Q:Characters: Kara/Alex with minor Eliza/Astra (don't think I've ever seen this pairing) or Eliza/Cat. Prompt: 15-A Hope We Don't Get Caught Kiss and 32-Getting Caught in the Act. Hope you have fun with this one. Thank you! :)</p><p>So here you go!</p><p>Eliza/Astra - General Mom<br/> <br/><a href="http://shadhavar1126.tumblr.com/post/149487999628/writersofthedas-lustanddai-sweet-affectionate">Anon Prompt from Sweet Kisses X Moments Meme</a><br/> <br/><a href="http://shadhavar1126.tumblr.com/post/149678006128/characters-karaalex-with-minor-elizaastra">15-A Hope We Don't Get Caught Kiss and 32-Getting Caught in the Act</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	15:A Hope We Don't Get Caught Kiss & 32:Getting Caught in the Act

 

Alex was already running around a corner, her power walk having been hijacked by her anxiousness and excitement. She turned to look behind herself just to be sure before she cut around another corner only to get snagged by the waist and hoisted back into the solidity of Kara's frame. She was panting and her hands were instantly on the other woman's forearms holding her torso.

She twisted around over her shoulder, pulling her hero down and capturing her lips with a soft hum of a sound as she felt Kara melt against her shielding them both in the curtain of her hair.

“Agent Danvers?” Lane's inquiry for the woman sounded in the hall and Kara grinned against Alex's mouth but refused to stop kissing her as she stepped them both back into the shadow of the doorway she had them hidden in.

Alex tightened her grip on Kara's arms, making a small noise of protest despite Kara's amusement at the situation as they could both hear the smaller co-director's steps pound down the hallway.

“Damn it, I just saw her go down this way.” Lucy reached up, tapping her earpiece, “Vasquez, pull up cameras six and ten, hallway niner, get me a location on Agent Danvers. I need to speak with her and I know I just saw her go this way like her ass was on fire.”

Alex actually thumped a fist Kara's arm even if the other woman just tightened her grip on Alex's waist and pulled at the muscle of Alex's tongue to keep her silent, or at least less coherent around the groan that emptied itself into Kara's mouth as a result. Even as Lane pounded closer and closer their location.

“I'm about ten feet from there. You're sure? Alright. Thank you Vasquez.”

“Danvers!” Alex jumped at the shout of her name so close to her. Kara was gone just as fast as she'd appeared, leaving Alex hot and bothered and uncomfortable and faced with her very tiny boss. Which compared to her very tall boss, was much preferred given the thoughts running rampant in her head concerning Kara and how she was going to get her back later.

“Uh- yes?” Alex cleared her throat, running a hand through her hair as Lucy took a moment to take inventory of Alex's state, wondering just what the hell had her so flustered and disheveled. “Director Lane?”

“Astra.” Alex stiffened slightly, she had been out with Kara, and Alex had assumed she'd returned on her own once the day's most recent threat was contained.

“What about her?”

“She hasn't reported back, based on footage she took some heavy hits, more so than Supergirl and I'm concerned she might be, well, hurt but too proud to admit it. You know first hand how she can be.”

Alex actually chuckled, though there was an element of concern to her tone but of course she knew Astra, technically the woman was her own Aunt, and the only other person who knew she and Kara were seeing one another right now. Though if Kara kept pulling stunts like that with her, especially in the DEO everyone would know sooner or later.

“What about my Aunt?” Kara came strolling along from the opposite direction Lucy had come from, no worse for wear and certainly not near as disheveled as Alex had appeared. The agent cut her a look, promising she was going to get her back later before she responded.

“Director Lane says she never reported back after your little fight with whatever kind of alien that was earlier.”

“Replicator is the best we can come up with, seeing as there were two of them one you severed its arm and it regrew a new body.”

“Right, gross. We have both or it in custody now though right?”

“Technically, once you brought in your target the one Astra was battling against just sort of disappeared.”

Alex hmed, jaw shifting in thought as Kara looked between the pair of them. “What about her beacon, she has the locator still right?”

“Of course, she actually requested it not be removed from her a few weeks ago.”

“So track her and Alex and I'll go get her, without the whole of the DEO behind us in case she is being..”

“Prideful?” Lucy tried.  
“Difficult?” Alex said.

“Was going to say stubborn but okay.”

“I'll have Vasquez forward the coordinates.”

“Yes ma'am.”

The pair made their way opposite Lucy who returned to the command hub, mid-way in the direction of the garage Alex nudged Kara throwing her gait off before she was nudged back and nearly put into the wall.

“Alient brute.” Alex offered with a laugh once she caught back up to Kara ass they made their way into an SUV.

“Just be thankful we're taking your route this time.”

“Yes well, as much as I love to fly if Astra needs transport or has blown her powers she'll be more apt to riding in this than being carried by you.”

“Just have Vasquez load those coordinates so we know where to go already. I'm starting to get worried now since she's not responding.”

“Shit.” Alex said as the navigator narrowed in on Astra's location.

“Okay, so we're not taking the SUV.” Kara supplied as she saw Astra's location pinging nowhere near National City.

“She's over seven hundred miles away what the hell Kara.”

“Let Lane know, we might need an escort back via helicopter or something but I'll get us there initially.”

“Catch all that Luce?”

“Yes, and you know I hate that Alexandra.”

“Yeah yeah, ETA, as fast as Supergirl can get us there without breaking my neck. Danvers out.”

Once out of the SUV Kara couldn't help but grin as Alex stepped up to her.

“I'm not stepping on your boots.” Alex said quietly weary of the camera's nearby.

“It's much more stable you know.” Kara secured an arm around Alex's waist, pulling her closer before bending her knees ever so slightly and spiraling into the air

Kara turned over, leaving Alex to lay out on top of her as she came around to the final straight away of their journey. “Put your arms out!”

“You're crazy I'm not doing it!”

Kara wrapped an arm around Alex's back, the other curling around her belt. “I've got you, I swear... just hold your arms out!”

Alex flexed her hands around Kara's ribs, fingers pulling at the armor of her suit as she attempted to look up then tucked her head back against Kara's chest. “We're not kids anymore Kara, this isn't funny! You're not even looking where you're flying!”

“Of course I do, I could fly this route in my sleep! Hold you arms out, I've got you!”

The wind rushed past Alex's face, whipping her hair and when she picked her head back up from Kara's chest she saw the woman leaning her head backward, flying upside down. She felt her adrenaline pumping as she purposefully ran her hands up Kara's torso until she had hold of her shoulders.

“Trust me Alex! We're not going to get a chance like this again!”

Alex huffed out a breath, looking up and finding Kara's fae, which again meant she was flying them blind before nodding. She was tentative at first, straightening as much as she could, boots on the top of Kara's just like when they were kids. She slid her arms out, making an impression like Kara who dropped her head back again to fly them upside down as they razed the fields surrounding the still small compliment of farms and houses lining the area they were in.

She could hear Kara laughing, causing her to grin as she pretended for the briefest moments that it was her flying and not Kara holding her. She let out a small shout and Kara tightened her hold spiralling them in the air as they came up to the ever familiar driveway only to land in a cloud of dust.

“I swear if our comms were live.”

Kara smirked, shaking her head before looking at the house in front of them. “Should we just go in? I mean why here of all places?”

Alex shook her head, checking her weapon as she reconnected with DEO confirming Astra's signal was coming from inside the structure.

“Can you see inside?” Alex asked as they slowly came up on the home, seeing nothing out of place, no scorch marks or crash landings to denote that maybe Astra had just happened upon the home as a matter of convenience.

“No, remember all the lead that was installed just as a precaution.”

“I thought that was just to train your other abilities.”

“Yeah sure..”

“What about the windows.”

“Leaded glass Alex, I can see shapes but nothing definitive, no better than just looking through it really.”

Alex sighed pausing only when Kara grabbed her arm halting their actions. “Something's going on.” Kara narrowed her gaze, she caught the pounding of hearts, lungs fighting for air and something she could only assume was someone in pain.

“Eliza...” She murmured and Alex was right behind her gun ready as Kara busted through the back door and into the kitchen of their childhood home.

Astra was quick to grab for Eliza and put her back against a wall despite her shout of surprise, her own body serving as a shield to whatever was bursting into the woman's home. She saw a red dot on her chest and caught the white flash of Kara's heat vision and braced herself for impact.

“MOM?!” Alex lowered her weapon slowly while Kara was too busy saying no like some kind of mantra over and over again as she looked anywhere but at the other two women.

Astra was still poised and ready to practically slay a dragon, one hand behind her, palming Eliza's bare torso to keep her steady and protected. Her suit was open, skin shimmering with an almost ethereal sheen of sweat, unzipped well below the point of her navel and somewhere Alex's brain supplied that even Kryptonian's had something like tattoos with the foreign script carved into Astra's hip bone above the line of underwear another part of Alex's mind was suddenly thankful Astra had put on today.

“Mom?” Alex's voice was quieter suddenly, gun at her hip as Kara attempted to look over again and then looked away, catching the kitchen table in a state her foster mother would never leave it in and felt her eyes wince shut as she went off into another round of no's and paced all the way back outside.

Eliza stepped into Astra's back, her own skin glowing from her excursions, arm coming around Astra's waist from behind and keeping her near for the sake of modesty seeing as her shirt was still bunched up on the kitchen table despite their hasty departure from it. “Alex honey, do you, uhm, think you could give us a minute?”

Alex swallowed, still not having holstered her weapon just absently nodded looking at the state of the kitchen and disjointedly made her way out the broken door frame and back outside where Kara was counting loudly in Kryptonese.

Eliza finally seemed to relax and Astra was quick to turn to her, squaring up her frame and almost seeming to act like a shell as she reached up to hold the other woman's face. “I am so sorry my Sun.” Astra's voice was still a few notes deeper and more sensual than her usual tone, thumbs smoothing over Eliza's cheeks before she threaded her fingers into her hair.

“Don't be sorry, without telling them there wasn't any other way you could find an excuse to get here I just don't know how they found you so fast.” Eliza leaned her forehead against Astra's taking a deep breath inward to calm her heart and quell the ache still swirling in her body.

“I think I do, and it is my fault still.” Astra felt Eliza's hands fan over the exposed plain of her chest trying to soothe the thunder of her heart beneath them. “I just wanted to see you again I forgot they could track me.”

Eliza actually hummed a laugh, tipping her features up again to capture Astra's lips in what she had intended as a tender kiss only to have it deepen with a sharp intake of breath on her behalf. How could someone so stoic be so passionate in an instant she would never know.

“I can hear you!!” Kara shouted from outside causing Astra to break away from the other woman with a groan as Eliza's hands drifted lower and lower across her exposed skin.

“You are bolder than I thought.” Astra mused, as Eliza laughed gently and nudged her chin away.

“You would think that.” Eliza commented sliding her hands out from under Astra's suit at the base of the clasp only to pinch the fabric together and reluctantly pry the zipper back upward, sealing the alien behind its black fabric again. “Hand me my shirt please.”

Astra stole one more kiss from Eliza before stepping back just enough to reach the table, snagging the shirt in question and helping Eliza shrug back into it. “There.” She allowed, letting out a hard exhale on the edge of her disappointment.

“We need to talk to them.” Eliza said softly, gently petting Astra's neck and toying with the open collar she purposefully left unzipped as Astra turned to look out the broken doorway.

“And yet.” She huffed stepping back after a minute to allow Eliza to lead the way.

“Girls?” Eliza started, coming out past the broken bits of wood and steel onto the back porch in search of the two younger woman. Astra was behind her and already making her way down the steps when Alex came out of nowhere and her fist connected with her face as a hail of shouts and movements rose up thereafter.

Kara was quick to respond, trying to grab for Alex only to have Astra use her super speed to whip around Alex's frame and pin her arms behind her back as she kicked and shouted. What silenced them all however was the Danvers matriarch shouting out Alex's full name.

Apparently the middle naming convention of parental command went all the way to Krypton because even Astra and Kara froze when they caught Eliza's tone. Alex flailed for another minute, pulling herself out of Astra's grip with a huff before cradling her hand to her chest.

“Shit I think I broke something.”

“You would punching a Kryptonian.” Astra supplied as Kara moved over to Alex, gently taking her hand and murmuring at her that she needed to calm down. That Eliza was a grown woman only to shut up abruptly when said woman was right in front of her daughters starring the both of them down.

“You know better Alexandra, to react like that -and- to assume your own mother doesn't know you as well as she does.”

“What the hell is that supposed to mean.”

“You have no right to be upset at me when you've been seeing Kara for as long as you have.”

“Astra told you!?”

“I would never betray a confidence my niece swore me to Brave One.” Astra's tone was vehement, Kara was turning red and attempting to apologize, and Alex was still holding her hand shouting at Astra about not calling her that anymore as they all talked over one another.

“ENOUGH.” Eliza shouted, silencing them all again. “Alex I've known two years after Kara got here how you felt or did you forget what you carved in the barn rafters?” Alex dropped her gaze, and her shoulders, feeling the fight leave her, replaced by embarrassment.

“You” she pointed at Astra. “Get inside and get the first aid kit from upstairs.” She pointed to Kara, “you, fix the door -now- and you.” She rounded her gaze on Alex. “Get inside and sit down and call your bosses before everyone from that place comes breaking into my house. No arguments from anyone understood?”

Kara was the first to say yes ma'am, handing Alex off to her mother as she flew off to get what she needed to fix the door. Astra had the gall, though secretly Eliza didn't mind it, to look at her like she was her new favorite dessert before she too disappeared into the house. Alex herself was reluctant but with a small nudge from her mother moved along accordingly and made sure to sit in a chair not connected to the table.

“Stop acting like a child.”

“I just caught my mom in the act you'll excuse me if I'm a little..”

“Childish?”

“Unnerved.”

“How do you think you were made Alexandra?”

“Mom!”

“Listen to me and listen to me real good Alexandra, especially since I'm not sure how far you and Kara have gotten. Just because you're a mom, doesn't mean you stop being sexual, and for you, you better be -very- careful with Kara or the two of you are going to find out about that first hand real quick.”

Alex was wide eyed and Astra actually moved at normal speed down the stairs and back into the kitchen, offering up a first aid kit for Eliza to take as she came to stand in front of the younger woman looking down at her.

“If you hurt her I swear Astra.” Alex said quietly enough for only the alien to hear her only to find herself eye to eye with the General and swallowing.

“And I swear to you Alexandra, if you hurt Kara, not even your mother will be able to save you.”

“If you two are quite done peeing in circles...” Eliza said, causing the pair to look almost ashamed before they separated just as Kara came fluttering about near the doorway before shutting the new door in its frame closed to test it.

“Thank you Kara.” The woman nodded, giving Alex an apologetic look. “Told the Director's were fine and we'll be back in town maybe tomorrow for family stuff. Uncle Hank says hello by the way.”

“I need to send him chocolates again.” Eliza pulled a chair across from Alex, taking up her hand which was already turning colors at the knuckle. “Love, if you could get the leftovers out of the fridge and both you and Kara get out of those suits we might actually be able to salvage some of this.”

“You can't be serious.” Alex started only to let out a large 'ow' when her mother adjusted her knuckles back into place.

“I am, we're having dinner, like the family we are and we're all going to talk.” Eliza cut her eyes up to her daughter. “No. Arguments.”

Astra and Kara both looked at one another as Astra nodded her head sideways and Kara nodded. Leftovers pulled they both vacated the kitchen on the backs of super speed.

“No powers in the house!!” Eliza shouted wrapping Alex's hand before looking up at her knowingly. “Aliens.” She winked, watching her daughter's disposition lighten slightly, knowing it was going to be a long night.

The two of them were quiet for a long time, hearing the occasional thump of the pair upstairs as they changed.

“I'm sorry I punched your girlfriend.”

“She's not and I'm not. Taught you a lesson, the hard way, like usual. You should apologize to her not me. And you will.” Eliza said as she stood back up and started cleaning up the kitchen in order to make it suitable for all of them to be in.

“She's not?”

Eliza smirked slightly unseen, wiping down a counter. “No, we haven't discussed that yet so I'm not going to put that responsibility on her until we're both agreed on it.”

“Oh..what.. what responsibility?”

“Having to deal with my headstrong independent daughter with a temper you can see from the moon.” Eliza supplied, setting the oven and resetting the table. “A widow for another who will always be in love with your father, a foster mother who has to step aside as that mom so this beautiful person she's loved like a daughter can have a relationship with her only living relative who just happens to look exactly like her mother. While worrying she's going to break my daughter's heart some day.”

Alex let out a sigh, rubbing at the back of her neck with a wince before using her other hand. “Ok...” She let out a breath feeling even worse than she already did. “I didn't know.”

“No, you didn't, nor do you ask. Which is fine, you're not supposed to take care of your mother and her life when you have your own that you should be living. A life I am so very, very proud of Alexandra, and even with my concerns, I couldn't hope for a better person than Kara for you even if it terrifies me.”

“Thanks, I think..”

Astra and Kara stood on the stairs, hearing the conversation below them, until Astra leaned forward. “She should not be so concerned, I.. I have found everyone of those faults she finds in herself to be an even bigger draw.”

“Do you really call her the Sun?”

“Yes little one.” The word fell like a prayer causing Kara to genuinely smile at the lovesick sound of it. “She is a very large light in my life, as you are as well. It was talking about you that brought us together.”

“Me!?”

Astra nodded before snapping her mouth shut, causing Kara to follow her faze, seeing Eliza on the first floor looking up at them, arms crossed over her chest.

“How bout you two come down from there and we all join in on the conversation?”

Kara glanced back at Astra then to Eliza before pushing to a stand and making her way down, her Aunt right behind her. Eliza tracked them into the kitchen, smirking faintly to herself knowing they'd all be alright if they could make it through this impromptu dinner.

 


End file.
